Don't Scare Me Away
by Yesterday's Muse
Summary: Sirius Black could have any girl he wanted, except Harmony. Harmony knew all about Sirius and would never be one of his exgirlfriends. However the heart doesn't always agree with the mind, and she falls in love. Is giving her heart to a playboy a mistake?


**Chapter 1-**

There I was surrounded by everyone, talking and laughing with them when suddenly I felt arms slide around my waist and connect together on my stomach and a head lean on my shoulder. I smiled, happy to have him near me. He glared at all of the boys looking at me. If looks could kill, then I pity my friends. They slowly turned around and walked away, even the girls, to leave us alone in the hallway. I turned around and leaned against his chest, slowly breathing in and memorizing his scent. He smelled so heavenly, I was in paradise.

"You have to stop scaring my friends away. I don't care if you become friends with them of not, but remember they are _my_ friends, so be nice." I said to him as I stepped back away from him. He was frowning.

"Why? They aren't that great. You don't need them." He said to me while trying to pull me back to him. I didn't let him. I stepped back even more.

"Don't make me chose between my friends and you. You won't like the results." I frowned at him and he frowned back. He looked so perfect that I had to take a picture. I reached for the camera hanging from my neck. I then quickly snapped a picture before he could tell and lose the look he had now. He smirked at me, once I had taken the picture.

"You can't survive without me. Don't even pretend to you could because if you could, then why do you take so many pictures of me?" I frowned even more at his cockiness, turned on my heel and walked away. He didn't chase after me, nor did he call out to me. He left me to walk away and do what I wanted as he always did. Not once has he ever followed me. Then I thought of what he said. _You can't survive without me._ The scary thing was that I think he was right.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the sun shinning and birds singing. The day was perfect and so was my mood. I was as happy as can be. I thought about last night and then remembered what he had said. _You can't survive without me._ My mood was ruined. I was jealous of the birds who were singing happily, without a care in the world. I got up, and headed to the empty shower room. I showered quickly got dressed in my Ravenclaw uniform. I felt for my Aquarius necklace around my neck. I never take it off and it always seems to make me feel better. _You can't survive without me._ His voice kept going through my head. The same sentence over and over again. I gripped my necklace hard and it seemed to calm me down a bit. I was feeling better. I glanced out the window. It was blue outside with a soft wind blowing. The day was perfect. If only my life could be, but then again what kind of fun is that.

I headed down to breakfast, hoping I wouldn't see him there. I was lucky and didn't run into him on the long walk there from the Ravenclaw Common Room, but when I reached the open doors to the Great Hall, there he was, sitting at his table, laughing with his friends. I walked into the room, hoping he wouldn't see me. I wouldn't be able to stay if he wanted to talk to me. I just couldn't do it.

I slowly snuck into the Hall trying not to make any noise. I reached the Ravenclaw table which was unluckily right next to his. When I sat down, near him, he seemed to be able to sense me because he immediately turned around and looked straight at me. His eyes seemed to look into my heart and soul and could tell that I was thinking about him.

He smirked, not wanting anyone, even me, know his true feelings. He always hid behind a blank mask or smirked. It also ran in his blood I suppose. All the men in his family that I had met smirked. I had met his father and brother. They were also very cocky and arrogant, especially him. I suppose that's what I should have expected when I started dating Sirius Black. He never let me know what he thinks of me, so I try so hard to please him and keep him happy. I never had a good reason to why I wanted him to be happy with me, but even though I like being alone, when I was away from him, it was horrible. I couldn't stay away from him for more than a day, and even if I was angry I always forgave him after 2 days because I couldn't last long.

It's weak I know, but what's a girl to do? He had so many girlfriends in his past, and I guess I didn't want to become one of his many ex-girlfriends. When he first started to chase after me things were so much simpler. I wish things could go back to then. I smiled at the memory. It was 4 months ago, back when the year was just beginning.

It all started when I turned 16. I started to get strange feelings around Sirius. I had never really talked to him much. We had been assigned as Potions partners during the previous year, 5th year. That's about the only time I ever talked to him, Potions. This was mostly due to me being in Ravenclaw and him in Gryffindor. Of course you can't really count us talking during Potions. He usually was flirting with some girl across the room or talking with James Potter who sits in front of us next to Lily Evans. Poor girl, having James bother her all the time. Anyway, back to Sirius. During the summer after 5th year, I changed appearance wise. I finally looked good, even beautiful. I was around 5'8" and my hair grew even longer and became a gorgeous shade of chestnut brown. I had brown eyes that stood out and a body that any girl would die for. I, Harmony Talbot, was finally happy with my body and I was excited for school to start up again. When I got there boys started to notice me and I was happy. I learned to flirt with guys and even had my first kiss with, guess who, Sirius Black. It was the first day back and the Gryffindor's must have been having a party because Sirius and James came walking down the hallway drunk. I was on my way to the Ravenclaw common room, when I bumped into them. Sirius started to flirt with me and offered to walk me to the common room. James left us to head to his own common room and suddenly Sirius pushed me against the wall and slowly moved his lips to mine. He was so gentle and sweet with it and I enjoyed every minute. I wished it would never end.

* * *

That kiss everything seemed to change. Sirius started to chase after me. He must have been getting tips from James because he wouldn't take no for an answer. But 'no' was the answer he would get. I wasn't ready for a boyfriend yet. I had been in a terrible relationship over the summer with a Muggle and he cheated on me. I had cried my self to sleep for a week before I finally got over him until I got over him. I couldn't date Sirius because he was such a player. I wanted a relationship with a guy who wouldn't dump me in a week for some hotter girl. I wanted what Sirius wasn't offering.

But Sirius wouldn't listen. He kept on chasing me. He would sit right behind me at his table so that our backs were facing each other. Then he would lean back occasionally and whisper things in my ear. I thought he would get tired of being rejected and ask some other girl out, but no. I think he thought it was a fun game and never acted very serious (no pun intended). He would ask me out by yelling across the grounds or fly past me during a Quidditch game and ask. He didn't care. I don't know why I ever agreed.

One day I was hanging out with the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. They were practicing while I did my homework in the stands. I was friends with them and for some reason the captain, who was my best friend, thought I was good luck for them, so I was forced to be at every practice and game.

So there I was all alone on the bleachers working on my essay about the Salem witch trials when I heard someone whisper behind me.

"Hey gorgeous. How's it going?" I sighed. Of course, just as I thought I was rid of him, he appears.

"I'm fine. Is that all you wanted because I need to finish my homework. I still have my Arithmancy homework to do and I promised to help Adam McKinley with his Charms homework before Dinner." I turned around and looked at him, waiting for him to ask me out or leave.

"Well Harmony, I was going to ask you out, but since you're busy I can come back later. How's next Friday? I'll ask you the Hogsmeade trip then and how we can meet at The Three Broomsticks at four. Ok?" He asked me already knowing what my answer would be.

I looked at him. He wouldn't stop asking me out. I had thought it was all a big game to him. He would try to get me to date him and then dump me a week later. One of those, you want what you can't have and once you have it you don't want it. But I never thought he wouldn't give up and he seemed too determined. I was wasting this entire time saying 'no' to him that I really didn't think if I really want to say no. I always said it automatically. Maybe I should just risk it and give him a chance. I never did that before. I always followed what my brain said to do. I'm not saying my heart told me to say yes, because I didn't love Sirius, but I wanted to take a risk that might not turn out for the best. Sirius at least deserved a chance.

I must not have said anything for a while because Sirius started walking away, his shoulders slumped and his head hanging. "Sirius, wait!" He turned around and I bit my lip. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it anymore. I found myself having to force my mouth to say it, "The Three Broomsticks at four?"

He looked surprised and then he smiled. "The Three Broomsticks at four." He then left and headed back to the castle.


End file.
